Sanctuary
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: She must be in hell or at least this is what she pictured hell to be. The often screaming and moans echoed throughout the halls each person trying to grasp their own reality. In a world where being in pain and alone is common, will the Hex Girls be able to fight their fears and become one finding their sanctuary, or will evil capture them leaving them a broken shell forever?
1. Chapter One: Losing Control

July 30, 2012

**_Hello readers! I've always played around with the idea of the Hex Girls meeting, so I decided to write a story about it. This story takes place in a mental institution so be warned now. Most of it will be back with the old institutions and their ways of dealing with their patients. Enjoy and the story goes along with the song Sanctuary by Paradise Fears. Review, thank you, and have a good night. _**

**_Disclaim: Paradise Fears owns this song I just love it so much I had to use it. _**

**_Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, _**_**Hanna-Barbera Production, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network own Scooby Doo. **_

**_~Witch_**

_Go ahead and lie to yourself,_

_and pretend that you're a ray of light when you're a broken candle._

_You're keeping time with yourself,_

_when'd it all start moving way too fast for you to handle?_

_You're short on breath but heavy on time?_

_You lost the words, but you found the rhyme._

_It's all just poetry now. ~Paradise Fears_

_Sanctuary_

She must be in hell or at least this is what she pictured hell to be. The white walls offered no comfort for the patients here, steel bars planted firmly on every window. The often screaming and moans echoed throughout the halls each person trying to grasp their own reality. The motto here was '_helping the mentally ill one pill at a time!'_ The young girl sits in the corner of her room looking up at the sky, something she has never seen. The green eyes sank into their depression each waking minute with her raven black hair hanging dully around her body. She curls into a ball as her eyes fill with tears as the door squeaks open and in came two female nurses.

"It's time for your medicine, sweetheart." The blond haired women sang in an overly kind voice that made the girls skin crawl.

"Please I don't want to go back there." She whispers backing away further until her back hit the wall.

"It's alright no one will hurt you." The other women pitched in and held her arms out in front of the young girl with a smile on her face.

"No, I won't go back there." The girl screamed and narrowed her small eyes to the nurses who only obey to the small girls will. She looks at the women as they struggle to free themselves of her control, but only end up in frustration. Their screams filled the room as more staff rushed in and grab the young girl, lifting her up easily, and carrying her out kicking and screaming, into the other room. They strap the young girl in until she could no longer move her screams turning into pleads as the doctors stroked her hair.

"Shh, Sally it's alright. You will be safe now that evil darkness will never hurt you again." He says, putting chords around her head to measure the waves, and picks up a needle and filled it with the strange liquid.

"I'm not hurting though." Sally whines and looks away from the doctor as he draws her blood and licks it clean.

"That is your illness speaking for you, darling. You don't know it, but you are one of the most insane people here besides two others. We will make you better and you will never be hurt again." The doctor says sweetly and begins to cut her while adding the liquid into her body.

"I have no powers." Sally lies and hopes he can believe her deceiving words.

He looks at her and shakes his head. "I know you have powers, Sally. Many people have told me this, so why won't you show me? Show daddy what you can do, Sally." He says and watches as her eyes close into a drugged sleep.

The world becomes fuzzy for Sally as her vision begins turning black with her body becoming numb. She can no longer feel or see, but she just heard the doctor's words replaying in her head. Sally tried to move her hand, but her muscles will not obey her. Her chest tightens in her chest as she tries to breath, but all she could do was gasp for breath. The black begins to fade and all she can see is red. Blood was everywhere in massive amounts whether it was on a human, animal or on the ground.

"She's shaking again get her off of it." A voice exclaims in a panicked voice and Sally feels a presence near her.

"No, she is almost done. Once this is done, we will see her fear and be able to use it to get rid of her illness." The other voice says and Sally hears a beep and felt a cold chill in her vein.

"Doctor, I can't stand to see this again." The nurse whines and tugs on Sally's restraints to loosen them from her arms. The doctor grabs the nurse's arms and shoves her back until she hit the brick wall and two guards and grabs the young nurse as she pulls to release herself from them.

"Please remove Mrs. Nicole and see to it that she has learned her place as my assistance and nothing more." The doctor replies and reaches over for the scalpel as the young girls pleads were silenced with the door shutting. "Now my dear, show me those powerful powers you have hidden inside you." The doctor whispers cutting her forehead and waited for a change in response on the machine checking her brain waves.

Blood starts to ooze onto the young girls face as she scrunches up her face as if she felt the pain. He cuts deeper until the machine beeped and her Theta waves increased in numbers. He smiles at her process and dresses her wound while he put the needle in her arm awaking her slightly. The doctor taps his finger on his chin wondering how he would cause the Theta waves to increase daily. Putting more pressure could potentially do the opposite of what he wanted, but he needs them all.

"Can I please go home?" Sally asks and blinks her eyes as they adjusted to the light shining down on her.

"My dear this is your home." The doctor replies clipping electric cords on the ends of the restraints. "This will only help you in the end." He whispers and duct tapes her mouth and turned on the electricity. His heart feels some remorse watching the girl cry silently in pain, but he knew if he wanted his future to be bright, there would be no time for emotions. He watches as the waves made no change and he grows frustrated and turns up the dial. Her small hands clench together and he takes the tape off to listen to her screams, which no one would hear. "Stop please!" She screams as her body shakes.

"You know what I want, Sally. Give it to me and I'll make it stop." He coaxes and stares at the young girl.

"Make it stop!" She yells again the machine beeped and he sees the waves star to appear every twenty to thirty cycles each second than four to five cycles.

He feels his control over his own body begin to fade and soon, he is nothing more then a shell to her power. The doctor crawled over to the outlet and ripped the plug from the wall and he heard young Sally as the electricity stopped pouring into her. He took his time standing up, and gripped the girls arm. She looked up at him with frightened eyes as sweat surrounded her and he opened the door to let the guards in.

"Take Sally dear back to her room. We are done today." He said with a smile putting plan A into action. The guards help Sally stand and she walks back in a daze of her own world where everything is different.

"No, I won't do this!" A voice yells and Sally turns her head to see where the voice is coming from, but she can not figure out where.

The guards leave her to her small cage and she crawls in her bed facing the wall and stares at it. Sally wishes she could escape from this place, the only place she has ever known from the time she could remember. Always in pain, always being asked questions, always have blood near her, and always being alone. "Someone save me." She whispers into the air knowing very well no one will save her. She has wished this many times, and her wish never comes true. She falls asleep dreaming of a different world.


	2. Chapter Two: Everything Changes

**This chapter was really tough for me to write. I knew it would be hard when I was writing yesterday, and knew the plot to it. Warning, slight mention of abuse. **

**_Disclaim: Paradise Fears owns this song I just love it so much I had to use it. _**

**_Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, _**_**Hanna-Barbera Production, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network own Scooby Doo. **_

_it's so dark in the room,_

_and the ceilings are high,_

_you know the feeling,_

_you've been here before,_

_and it's a broken old pew,_

_and it's an echoing cry,_

_don't sell yourself short,_ _on breath and heavy on time,_

_you lost the words but you found the rhyme,_

_it's all just poetry now, ~Paradise Fears_

_Chapter Two: Everything Changes_

The moonlight shines through the old blinds illuminating the room with a white, angelic glow. The house is quiet except for the slight breathing and occasional snoring, but everyone is always awakened when the coughing starts. Muffy strokes the younger girl's hair as her best friend, Dusk, goes into another coughing fit, her whole body shakes from the impact. Her chemo has been working to cure her sickness, but not the cough that consumes her body currently.

"It's okay Dusk I'll protect you always." Muffy whispers to her and cuddles next to her friend to give her more warmth.

The door opens and the girls' mothers steps in and walks next to the bed the girls share.

"How is she doing?" Dusk's mother whispers although everyone already knows the answer; it has been known since they found out.

"The coughing has been going on longer this time, mama. When will she be okay?" Muffy asks her mom, as she wraps her arms around her daughter.

"In time she will, honey. Right now, you can just be the best friend like you've been doing, and we will keep you safe." Her mother says, and tightens her grip around Muffy who hides her face in her mother's neck.

"He won't come back will he?" Dusk asks she lies on her pillow again, and looks up at the plastic, shining stars on the ceiling counting them over and over.

"No, darling he is out of our lives. Now get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Her mother says kissing both girls on the forehead, and both mothers shut the door until there is a crack left, give one more longing, loving stare at the girls, and return to their own rooms.

Muffy sighs, and counts the stars one more time before letting sleep overcome her fears. In her dream Muffy is always running and pleading for help, and no matter what, no one comes to her. The man stands above her bed and stares down at her with a look of disgust.

"On your knees." His voice slithers making Muffy want to flee from ever living here. She does what she is asked to with no questions asked.

"Yes, sir." Muffy says quietly and she winces as she feels the first blow to her stomach then her head. "Please no-"

"What was that? I thought I told you to be quiet you worthless girl!" He screams and kicks her until she can no only move, her lips give silent protests.

'Please stop dad!" Muffy says her voice cracked from screaming so loud from her previous beating.

"You will never escape me." He says, and pulls her up by her arm, and forces her to look into his cold eyes. "Try and see what I will do next. Your little power won't do anything to save you." He finally finishes and Muffy feels a sharp pain and then nothing but black.

Muffy awakes with raw fear, a cold sweat, and breaths heavily. Dusk stirs lightly next to her before opening her blue eyes and gives a small smile to Muffy.

"Hi, Muffy." She breaths inaudibly and Muffy helps her sit up and removes her house coat carefully.

"How did you sleep?" Dusk asks as her mother knocks and enters with a bright smile on her face.

"I slept well and you?" Muffy lies and gets out of bed and goes to her bag and gets out her clothes for today: a black shirt with a shirt on it, and a pair of shorts.

Muffy changes quickly and brushes her teeth, and joins her mother for breakfast. Taking her usual seat, she takes a sip of her milk and wipes her mouth with a napkin as plates of waffles are placed in front of her. She eats them with syrup, no butter, and by time she has finished three, Dusk and her mother has join them together at the table.

Muffy is unsure if she should share her dreams, but every time she dreams something, it happens. "I had another dream last night." Muffy announces, soon, six pair of eyes land on her, and Muffy regrets her words.

"I thought I told you we were safe, Muffy." Her mother says in a cool voice and takes a bite of her waffle. Her cool toned voice only shows Muffy she has clearly upset her.

"I'm sorry mama I just have a weird feeling about today." Muffy whispers and looks down at her plate never wanting to disappoint anyone.

"It's okay my sweet girl." Her mother replies, giving Muffy a reassured squeeze.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Dusk says holding her head in her hands, and closes her eyes. Her mother only nods and takes the girls hand and leads her to her bedroom to rest.

Muffy spends the next couple of hours playing outside on the swing set, and only going inside for lunch and a small snack. She pumps her legs harder and faster to get her higher in the air. _I'm finally free_ Muffy thinks as the wind blows through her hair, and her vision shows trees upon trees; the world is her playground. She plants her feet on the ground and gets up to get a drink of water as she grabs the handle door.

"She can't hold on much longer, Maggie she's struggling to even sit up now. The doctor said last week that she didn't have much time left, and I think we should prep Muffy for what's about to come." Natasha explains as she turns on the faucet to start doing dishes.

"You are only thinking about your daughter when really, mine is the victim. She hasn't even begun to live yet!" Maggie shouts back causing Muffy to back away from the door.

"You're only causing yourself more pain then necessary." Natasha utters in a hushed voice, before spotting Muffy and smiles. "Honey, did you need something?"

Muffy's mouth is completely dry, and she licks her lips. "Water please." She says finally, and goes into the kitchen. After getting her much need fill of liquid, Muffy excuses herself and heads to her room.

Opening the door slowly, Muffy tiptoes around the mess of magazines and old dolls to the bed and goes next to Dusk. After hearing her mother speak, Muffy knows she can not go on without her best friend, but she has no choice. She trails her hand along the older girls face and stops at her neck, looking at no movement from her friend. Panicked, she shakes her shoulders and yells her name, no response. Her face is chilled, but a peaceful expression is on her eyes with a small smile perched on her lips. Tears spill from Muffy's eyes as her voice comes out groggy and crackled, calling for her and Dusk's mother. The door slams open and Dusk's mother is there in a flash, taking her girl in her arms and cries loud, shaking sobs. Everyone in the room cries for their own pain, sadness, and the beloved angel now sleeping in Heaven. The funeral took place three days later, and the weather cast a cloudy day with drizzle of rain showers. The black dress is itchy to Muffy, but she can see is her friend lying in the white coffin with her favorite pink, ruffled dress on. Everyone drops a sacred item they owned into the coffin, and when it is Muffy's turn, the tears start to fall. She sets the matching silver cross in Dusk's hands and kisses her cold cheek.

"I'll never forget you. I love you, Dusk." Muffy whispers finally and leaves not only her cross with Dusk, but her heart as well.

Two weeks pass and no one has truly muttered a word in the Stadler's home. The curtains pull down casting the house in darkness in despair. Dusk's mom has confined herself into her room only to leave for bathroom breaks and sometimes breakfast. Muffy sleeps on the couch tucked in with her mom as she can no longer stay in the other bedroom. It pains her heart to much to relive the blessed memories. Muffy pushes her waffles around in the syrup before throwing the food away all together.

"Muffy, you need to eat." Her mother says in a concerned voice and looks to her daughter with dark circles under her eyes.  
"I'm not hungry." She replies back and takes her seat on the couch not paying attention to the show that was on. Her mother doesn't push her any further, but wraps her arms around Muffy and they watch the show together.

A couple hours later, Dusk's mother emerges out of her room looking worse and worse each time. She doesn't say a word, but her eyes say it all. The doorbell rings and they all jump; it's probably another neighbor giving them more potato salad and dinner items, trying to offer condolences when no one wants them.

Dusk's mother gets the door and sucks in a breath, walking back slowly. "Michael, what are you doing here?" She questions in a terrified voice.

Muffy doesn't here what he replies before her mother whisks her away into the kitchen and forces her under the sink before kissing her on the forehead. "Don't move for whatever reason. Don't make a sound, and I love you." Her mother talks quickly before she shuts the door, and returns to the living room.

The next moments are followed by the screams of the mothers and a cruel, sick laughter that Muffy knows well. In the distance of background noise, Muffy hears her mother talking on her cell phone, and the '911 what's your emergency?' operator speaking with her. Before she has a chance to answer, a scream pierces the house along with a bullet shot, followed by a deadly silence. Loud, hard boot steps creep closer to Muffy then stop as they enter the kitchen. Muffy expects him to walk away and never return; leaving her free of his torture, but that is only a fantasy. The door rips open and a strong hand pulls Muffy out as she tries and fight her way from his grasp. "You're not getting away to tell the cops now, you little bitch. Play along like the good girl and daddy won't kill you." He grins and takes her out of the house, down the stairs, and into his truck for her own personal hell.

Three weeks and Muffy has attended three funerals. Tears pour from her eyes as she stares at her mother's grave with the person that caused her death. Friends and family are all fooled at her dad's charade at playing the heart broken husband, he always was. No one ever knew of the abuse he caused them, and they all turned the other cheek. When he was at work, Muffy and her mom went to stay with her old friend, and they were safe, until now. They leave the funeral in silence and drive about two hours away until they pull to a stop and they get out. Two people come into view after the gate opens and Muffy looks back at her dad. "You won't even remember who you are or what happened." He grins and leaves, as Muffy spots a sign that says _Providence Behavioral Health Hospital, helping the mentally ill one pill at a time!' _Muffy reaches the front desk and a lady with glasses stares her down. "What's your name?"

"Dusk St. James." She replies and follows the nurse to her new freedom.

**I always wondered how they all got their names in the show, and I'm trying to explain them through their personal experiences. I had a dream last night I drove my mother to the hospital after she got shot somehow. This is probably what caused my dream, but it was so realistic, I now know what Dusk had to go through. Hope everyone, well, let's not say enjoyed this sad chapter, but seemed okay with it. I hope I touched some readers' hearts, and everyone good luck for school!  
**

**~Witch**


	3. Chapter Three: Three Strikes You're Out

**Good afternoon readers! Two chapters in one day! This is Luna's chapter finally :D I want to warn you all that in her town reputation means everything to the people here. It is kind of like the old age where anyone would say or do anything to make their reputation skyrocket, or keep their reputation from falling. This is what happens with Luna's past. Enjoy and have a good day. I'll hopefully be posting either a new chapter of this story tonight, or the sequel to the story, _History Repeating._ Reviews would be lovely :D**

**_Disclaim: Paradise Fears owns this song I just love it so much I had to use it. _**

**_Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, _**_**Hanna-Barbera Production, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network own Scooby Doo. **_

**_~Witch_**

_in time you'll find,_

_this life's a painting and you're the artist,_

_so open your eyes,_

_it's never too late to clear your canvas,_

_so paint me jealous,_

_paint me rage,_

_for God's sake paint me anything,_

_just paint,_

_your brush awaits, ~Paradise Fears_

_Chapter Three: Three Strikes You're Out _

The bat swings down and connects with the ball as the audience hears a crack and cheering. Kim runs full force to first plate with a smile on her face as the umpire calls safe. She searches for her parents, and sure enough, they are sitting dead center with their eyes on her. Kim sticks her tongue out slightly in full concentration as another team member strikes out the first two times batting then finally hits the ball. It goes out near second base, so Kim stays put not wanting an out for their first ever game of the season. After a few more members bat, Kim is now on third base and their team has no outs yet. Kim smiles brightly as the game goes on, and she feels the sun hot on her face. Soon, another golden hit comes and Kim runs to home plate hearing the umpire call safe. She watches her teammate's race behind her in victory. After an hour more of playing, the game is won by the Stony Brook Schools defeating the Norwell Middle School 10-7. Kim meets her parents by the drinking fountain as Kim gets a long drink of water.

"Great job, sweetie! We are so proud of you." Laura, Kim's mom, beams and hugs Kim tight.

"Yeah I told you to curve the ball didn't I, Kimmy?" Steve says punching the air as to reenact the curve ball he has been showing Kim the last week and a half.

"Yes, dad you did." Kim laughs and rolls her eyes at her dad's already corny jokes.

They all get into the car together and turn left to go and get ice cream; a family tradition right after every game. They all order Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream in a cone and take the bench in the sun, and let the sun warm them up.

"Thank you, Lord for blessing us with a great win and this ice cream. Ahem." Her father finishes their prayer and everyone tilts their head up and begins eating the delicious treat.

"Have you finished all your homework yet for the second week of school?" Laura asks as she wipes her face with a napkin.

Kim nods and bites into her cone. "I finished math, English, and science! Last quiz I got a hundred, and now I only need to finish one more page on France, and them I'm done." Kim exclaims with pride oozing from her voice.

Her parents give her both extraordinary smiles with praise. "That's so wonderful, Kim. Keep thinking positive and you will go far." Her mother praises her, and they finish up their ice cream and drive home.

Kim takes off her baseball uniform and heads for the shower taking a long needed one, and finishes a half an hour before dinner time. Kim takes out her social studies book and flips to the Europe map and beings writing down dates from the World Wars and the famous people involved in them. Her mother calls her down for dinner just as she is finishing up her note card on the Wright Brothers and how the invention of the airplane assisted the World Wars. Dinner is steak, potatoes, and broccoli and the family prays again before eating. After an hour of talk and food, Kim makes her way to her room, her long orange hair bouncing with each step. She studies hard and long until nine o clock and turns out the light for school tomorrow.

The phone alarm is set to go off a five thirty AM, and Kim is up before it. Combing out her long hair, she applies a small amount of makeup on, and dresses in jeans and a dark blue shirt. Her parents drive her to school after breakfast around six thirty AM, and she waits by her friend's locker at school. Melody appears minutes later dressed in a white top and a blue skirt with her hair braided in a French braid.

"How did the studying go?" Melody asks as she grabs her binders for her first class, and puts away her other binders, from the homework last night, until they are needed.

"It was kind of tough, but not too hard. Eighth grade math is supposed to be challenging for geniuses like us." Kim replies and they head to math class together. Algebra 2 is a piece of cake for Kim, but lately she has been getting sicker and the headaches come more frequently, once night comes, so she has been trying not to study so much math.

Mr. Elliot comes in with a pleased look on his face. "Well class, it seems your average has improved over this last test. The average is at a ninety-two percent. How about we try and get to ninety-five shall we?" The teacher says as he passes out papers, and Kim sits up straighter knowing she should do well.

The paper lands on her desk, and she flips it upwards to see the grade mocking her. "I got a seventy- nine percent?" She whispers rubbing her eyes twice to see if she misread the numbers and it was a ninety-seven. No such luck, as the C grade stares back at her.

"How did you do?" Melody asks, and an eighty-six is marked on Melody's paper.

"Great." Kim lies and turns her attention to the lesson as her day has already started off horribly.

After the bell has rung, Kim walks up to the teacher's desk. "Mr. Elliot, I was wondering if I could speak to you about my grade?" Kim says nervously, and shuffles her feet.

"Ah, Kim about the C, it looks like you were doing well earlier this year, but I'm noticing things. You aren't paying very much attention to my lessons, and holding your head a lot. Do you often feel that pain?" Mr. Elliot says as he looks through the papers for the next class.

"No, they just started last month." Kim replies and watches him bite into an apple.

"Well, I would suggest seeing a doctor." He says and clears the board of today's lesson.

"Mr. Elliot, what about my grade? Can I fix it?" Kim pleads and looks up at him.

He gives her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Kim, but you know the rules. You are only allowed one make-up test and you did yours last year."

"It will lower my grade point average and I won't get into Harvard!" Kim shouts, now in complete hysteria at the cost of her future over one test.

"Mrs. Moss I suggest you lower your voice." The teacher demands in a stern voice.

"No, I can't! I need a better grade! Fix it!"

"Miss Moss you are out of line. I will speak to your parents about your behavior. As for the test, there is nothing I can do I'm sorry." He says and turns his attention to the board as Kim walks out of the room in shock.

_Did I actually say that to a teacher? What's wrong with me?_ Kim questions herself as she stands with her hands on the sink and takes deep breaths. After clearing her head, she thinks she should go see a doctor. Anything can fuel her anger, and so far, this day has been doing it. She makes her way to second period, and arrives only five minutes late. Taking her seat next to Melody, she begins taking down her notes and gives the teacher her homework assignment from last night. The rest of the day goes by smoothly before she is in her parent's car. Kim is tempted to reach into her backpack and grab her new IPod she got last Christmas for having a 4.0.

"Kim, we got a call from your teacher today." Her father says in a neutral voice that only meant he was mad.

"Yes, I know." Kim mutters quietly, and looks down at her hands in her lap.

"Getting a C on a test, being late for class, mouthing off to a teacher-"

"I wasn't mouthing off!"

"Kimberly Moss let me finish." Her dad says and slams on her brakes as the light turns red. Her dad has only ever called her Kim or Kimmy, but never her real name. This meant serious business. "As I was saying, this isn't like you. You were fine yesterday night after the baseball game, so what happened?" He questions as the light turns green and they continue down the street.

_My emotions happen, I suddenly feel power at night, and feel as if I can do anything?_ Kim thinks and shakes her head. Her parents would send her to a crazy house if she said anything like that.

"One more mistake and three strikes you're out, Kim. That school doesn't tolerate behavior like that, and neither does this family. Unless you want to change schools, become that little girl you were yesterday." Steve finally finishes and pulls into the garage and gets out without saying another word.

Kim spends the next hours doing homework and reliving what happened that night she first discovered she was special. It was a month ago she and her friend Elena were being bullied by an older girl for Kim having orange hair, and Elena wearing glasses. Being picked on so many times, it never ending; Kim started to hate the girl. August 20th was the day Sam the bully pushed Elena and Kim lost it. She stared at the girl hard, until Sam dropped to the floor screaming. She stayed like that until Kim blinked and she let out a breath and stopped screaming. From that day on, whatever Kim did that day, has always been there. Kim opens her eyes and sees the time is ten fifteen PM and no one woke her up for dinner. Her parents must still be mad at her, reputation was everything in this town. Morning comes bright and early, and Kim's anger is blossoming. After a morning of silence, and finding school brochures, Kim is officially on edge. She doesn't meet Melody or Elena at their lockers, but goes to own and adjusts her black T-shirt. Footsteps are heard from behind her, and Kim smiles slightly at her two friends not really wanting to hear about their success while she is failing.

"Did you know they posted our grades on the bulletin board? Everyone is looking at them! I got the highest of course." Melody says in a snooty voice that makes Kim slam her locker door hard. "What's wrong with you?" Melody asks as she begins to poke Kim.

"Nothing, but please leave me along." She hisses and puts her backpack on while rubbing her head. The headache is back, and it is the strongest she has ever had it. Melody continues blabbing on until Kim halts and stops her movement. "Just shut up so I can have some quiet time please." Kim asks, and her friend doesn't. After the third time asking, Kim's anger is directly at Melody. "I said shut up!" Kim yells and Melody screams and clutches her head as Kim wants to make her feel as much pain as she has.

"Break it up, break it up!" The principal says grabbing the three girls and taking them to his office. Since there was no actual fight, each girl is suspended for a week, and Kim dreads her parents coming.

Her parents step inside the office to thank the principal playing the good parent act. Everyone sees the good, but Kim can see it in their eyes they are done with her. Three strikes you're out, but in Kim's case four. The drive until night and they reach a new school called _Providence Behavioral_, and they kiss Kim one more time. Two people collect Kim as she walks into the school with rage in her heart.

"Luna Moss is here for an evaluation." The one nurse named Nicole says and Luna is lead into darkness.


	4. Chapter Four: The Thankful Meeting

**_Words cannot express how truly sorry I am at not updating in...a very long time. I got a virus on my comupter, and then my computer decided to do a system restore, so I lost all my work. I'm still in the process of fixing the grammar and quotation marks in my stories on Microsoft Word on my computer, so it is taking awhile. This chapter is short because I need to slowly process my ideas, and get all of my stories in line. I hope you consider this a small preview of upcoming chapters, and please be patient with the updating. I will try and work on my other stories In Time, History Repeating, and Fragile Heartbreaker  this weekend, and hopefully post another chapter Saturday night. Again, thank you all who have stuck by and waited for me. I will forever be thankful at your patience. I myself get frustrated when my favorite stories are not updated and I think, "did they discontinue the story?" _**

**_I will not  discontinue any of my stories. _**

**_Disclaim: Paradise Fears owns this song I just love it so much I had to use it. _**

**_Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, _**_**Hanna-Barbera Production, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network own Scooby Doo. **_

**_~Witch_**

See, we don't really care who you are,

We've kind of got this non-exclusive policy of determining exactly

who we open up to and let into our family,

~Paradise Fears

_Chapter Four The Thankful Meeting_

_A little glass vile, a little glass vile? _Sally thinks as she moves her finger in the air in no particular pattern. It's been a couple of days since the doctor has seen her for her evaluation, and Sally smirks to herself. For once she defeated the doctor at his own game, and she was able to rest alone. On the other hand, that meant no food for the time she didn't see the doctor, and in her state, she couldn't afford to lose any more pounds. Keys ram into her "room", more like a cell, and Sally sighs as two guards walk into the room. She gives them no response as they grab her arms and pull her to her feet. They walk silently until they have to depart to the counseling room. Each patient meets here three times a week with the same questions of, 'how are you', and 'are you feeling any worse than before'? Sally scans the room quickly taking in the fact there are two more chairs in the small circle where they all sit. Taking her assigned seat, she continues looking at the fake green plants hanging around the windows, and other then that, there is nothing to stare at. Here, they don't allow pretty, sharp objects for everyone's safety. The group files in with Hailey the bipolar girl, James the guy with anger managements who nearly beat his dog to death, the twins who nearly killed their parents after not taking their medication, and two new faces. Both are new considering their eyes are still filled with hope, but the one with blond hair looks almost more defeated than Sally. The orange haired girl fiddles with her fingers as the ancient psychologist steps forward, and straightens her bun.

"Welcome again ladies and gentlemen. I would like to introduce two new friends of ours," She gestures to the two other girls sitting across and diagonal to Sally, "This is Dusk St. James and Luna Moss."

Everyone turns their attention to the two girls, blink, and say in a monotone voice,

"Welcome new friends." Sally feels herself repeat the sentence and the group goes in a circle talking about why they are here. Finally, it's the Luna's turn.

She shakes as she steadies her breath. "I'm K-Luna, and I'm here because I got in trouble with my parents and teachers." A couple of kids snicker at that, and Sally's heart wants to reach out to the girl, she has been in that situation too, although no one came to her rescue, and one rule here is save yourself.

"Why don't you all go and shove your insults up your shallow butts?" Dusk snaps as she opens her eyes, and Luna shoots her a grateful look.

"Why don't you make us, new girl?" James snaps, standing up and cracks his knuckles.

"Alright enough, everyone, James, remember what we talked about, and Dusk I will have you go next since you are so eager to share your story." The psychologist says and flips to a new page in her notebook jotting down notes.

"Fine, I'm here because I have no home." Dusk states after a few minutes, and

only Sally thinks she can see a hint of regret and pain flash through the girl's eyes.

The circle goes around until everyone has shared, and then they are free to go around the room and lose themselves in their own delusions. Sally goes straight for the darkest corner where the administration is less likely to see her. The two fools go straight for the window, and look up, obviously wish they were somewhere else. _Too bad they will be here for awhile_ she thinks and watches them as Luna approaches Dusk and they share a smile. Jealously hits Sally like a semi-truck, and only then does she wish for a friend. Before the girls turn to see her gawking, she snaps her attention to Hailey and tries to start a conversation. Unfortunately, Sally has not spoken a word to her fellow 'friends' since they all arrived here, so she does poorly. Hailey looks at Sally as if she were speaking another language, and Sally sighs and gives up. Taking a seat in the corner, she stares at the ceiling once more, and begins drawing paintings in her head hoping today she won't have to go back to her doctors. Forty minutes later, she is wrong, and stands in the gaze of the doctor, who she thinks, is desperately trying to murder her secretly.

"Have you thought about your behavior at all, child?" The doctor states putting on his rubber gloves that makes her want to cringe.

She does not answer him until he has restrained her yet again, going trough the same torture devices as last time. She grinds her teeth and fails the test leaving her exhausted and wanting nothing more then to take her powers and give them to someone else. The lunch bell rings once, and she makes her way slowly to the end of the lunch line. She winces as she grabs an apple, a carton of white milk, a sorry excuse for macaroni and cheese, and a semi stale piece of bread. She bites her lip as she starts to walk only to feel dizzy from the electroshock therapy the doctor calls it. Sally calls in hell.

"What it there before you fall." A voice calls out, and she turns slowly to see Luna smiling at her. Another pair of arms steady Sally, and it is Dusk. Together, they help Sally walk and sit into a small chair, and take a seat next to her.

"Thanks umm, why did you help me?" Sally asks softly honestly curious why these two would help if they knew what ran through her mind at the meeting earlier. If it were anyone else, they would take pleasure in watching Sally fall.

Luna gives a small, sad smile. "We are both new here, and don't know much. We figured if we were nice, we may receive nice things in return."

Sally never thought of it that way. Could their logic make sense in a world of misery and pain?

"Besides, you looked like you needed help, and I had a friend who I helped too…" Dusk trails off quietly and fights off her tears. Luna puts a small hand on her shoulder, and sighs once.

Sally reaches over and the girls all touch hands a sense of peace and calmness settles over here, and she holds onto that feeling.

"Thank you Dusk and thank you Luna." Sally whispers and the girls smile and continue to eat their lunch.


	5. Chapter Five: People Pleaser

_The walls are singing, "Hallelujah, amen." ~Paradise Fears _

**_Disclaim: Paradise Fears owns this song I just love it so much I had to use it. _**

**_Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, _**_**Hanna-Barbera Production, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network own Scooby Doo. **_

_Chapter Five People Pleaser _

The rest of the evening surprisingly does not go as planned, and Luna is pleased at the thought. She snorts another laugh and covers her mouth quickly before erupting into another round of little giggles. Death glares shoot at the three girls at the smallest table in the back of the room, and whispers circulate the room. Many are that the three girls really are insane, they are sent from another planet, and Luna and Sally's personal favorite, they are witches that needed to be burned at the stake.

"Okay, okay, but this is a real question everyone must answer: which _Dracula _movie was the best film ever created?" Dusk asks as she taps her fingers on the table.

"That's an easy one the nine-teen thirty-one movie obviously. I always would sneak and watch it after my parents would go to bed." Luna explains as she takes a sip of her room temperature water.

They both turn to Sally who was quietly listening to the conversation. "What about you, Sally. Which movie do you think was the best?"

Sally tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and nervously shuffles in her seat. "I've never seen those movies before." She admits softly and takes a deep breath.

"What?" Dusk and Luna shout simultaneously and give the other girl a 'wtf' look.

"I have never been outside this hell, okay? We never get that luxury of television and good food, love and warmth. You guys will learn this soon enough." Sally snaps and closes her eyes as her body shakes, and she grips the table.

"I'm sorry, Sally." Luna whispers, and looks down at a sudden loss of words.

"We have all been in hell." Dusk mutters and her eyes look as if they are anywhere but here.

"I used to have a good home." Luna explains while adjusting the gown all patients are required to wear, "I had a mom and dad that loved me, but in my town reputation was everything. My old neighbor had a daughter that let boys touch her willingly, and she got paid with bad things they said. Everyone wanted them gone, and would paint 'whore' on the garage. It got worse and worse, and soon, they left and no one wanted that house. I was a good girl until things happened, and they didn't want me. I know they loved me, but why would they, why would they give me up?" Luna cracks at the last sentence and bites her lip drawing blood.

"Why do dads hit their kids and kill their mothers?" Dusk asks softly, and grabs Luna's hand.

"And why are their so many evil people in the word you get hurt by them everyday only to repeat hell, and suffer in silence?" Sally finishes, and the girls grip their hands together in a tight circle.

The circle bounds the girls by their pain, sorrow, and haunting memories of the past. No one says a word until the psychiatrist claps her hands drawing everyone back to the world no one wants to be in.

"Alright boys and girls it is time to go back to your rooms, and we will continue this meeting tomorrow morning." She says in an over sweet voice, and turns on her heel to announce the guards to assemble the group of kids.

Luna looks frightened and clutches her new friends' hands, licks her lips. "Will we still be able to meet again?"

"Of course we will right, Sally?" Dusk questions and is the first to stand and push in her small chair.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Sally says and they all awkwardly hug-some never really experiencing the true feeling of a hug- then depart when guards come to collect the girls.

Luna walks to her room feeling, for once since she has been here, happy. Nothing could bring her down at this moment she was ecstatic, infinite, and alive. Once she is in her room, she goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth, Luna scrubs her face, and heads back to her bed. Her small window shows that it is night, and it is a tease really she thinks. Soft moans and cries can be heard across the cells, and Luna places the pillow on top of her ears and tries and drowns out the feeling of decaying hope. Although, once can never shut out the cries and moans when one does them as well. Morning comes and Luna slowly wakes up to the sound of loud footsteps smacking on the polished concrete floor. Her guards enter, and take Luna down the hall.

"What time is the meeting?" She asks as she asks a daily question and one guard- a nice woman named Nicole- always answers her with a smile, and another guard Jacob just glares at her.

"You're not going to the meeting you have your time with the doctor today." The guard says and Luna takes a couple steps back towards her room, but her guard pulls her arm roughly.

After fighting with her guards, she is pushed into the room cowering in fear as the doctor's shadow looms over her like a beast.

"Good morning, my dear, Luna." Are you ready for your medicine?" He grins and pulls her over to her chair stroking her hair then begins to pull on the restraints.

It doesn't take long to have Luna beginning the last treatment as the twins to find her weakness. After several rounds of hardcore questioning, Luna is confused and frantic like an animal to leave this place. _Is this what Sally suffered everyday?_ She questions herself and breaths in rapid, quick breaths as heat radiates in her body. The machine has her feeling like she is on fire or freezing in a matter of seconds if she does not answer the questions fast enough. She cries as another round of numbing cold hits her, and she screams- a howl of a tortured animal- and begs him to stop.

"You are a people pleaser aren't you? You want mommy and daddy's affection and love so bad you would do anything for it. That didn't happen or else you wouldn't be here. Don't worry Luna dear you and I will get to know each other. Now, how about you show me that special thing you have inside of you." He leans above her head and blows out his cigarette.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She fabricates and digs her nails in her palms.

"Don't give me bullshit, Luna. I read your file and have seen enough in your brain to know you are special." He yells and increases the torture until Luna hold her breath and he is screaming in pain. Minutes later, she is gasping for breath, and he gives a sadistic grin before sending her off to her room to record his newest member of his plan.


	6. Chapter Six: The Plan Begins

**_Disclaim: Paradise Fears owns this song I just love it so much I had to use it. _**

**_Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, _**_**Hanna-Barbera Production, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network own Scooby Doo. **_

_And we don't really care who you are,__  
regardless of how lost you are returning from, regardless of how far,  
bring me all the worst of your broken, bruised, insane,  
because that's the things with music, when it hits, you feel no pain, ~Paradise Fears_

_Chapter Six: The Plan Begins _

_Breath in and out on the count of three: one, two, and three_ Dusk replays in her mind over and over as flashes of pictures scatter around on the screen moving at an increasing rate. Faster and faster they fly, and Dusk's objective is to tell what happened first, which becomes increasingly hard since she has not attended school ever since Dusk had died. Bodies of the deceased spiral in a circle making Dusk's small helping of oatmeal turn in her stomach thinking of her best friend and her mother, and even her beloved mother all lying in the cold ground from the bastard that killed them. Red blinds her vision as the pictures keep coming, and Dusk is happy she is restrained or else she probably would strangle the closest person. The doctor's words drown out as her body floats further from her mind, and the scene blurs and focuses with every blink.

The pale colored room is bare, but the window that is the key to their freedom. Feelings of raw fear and panic surge through her petite body and realization slaps her like a bus knowing this is her fault. _Focus, focus_ she chants trying to remember crucial details of the room; the sounds of trains screeching as it passes the building, the office building across the street, but most importantly, the doctor like tools laying on the floor show Dusk that someday they will escape this hell and end up in another realm of torture, and they may not make it this time. Her eyes snap open and she breaths heavily like she has run a mile, but she has not moved for quite some time. Searching around the room, she notices that the pictures have stopped, and the doctor is staring at her with a look she cannot quite get. Is it obsession, astonishment, or just plain old fear?

"Amazing I now know what I must do with you my dear. You may go on now to your meeting I must deal with Brooke and Tara. Dear Lord, please help me on this one." He says softly while shaking his head watching Dusk sway on her feet as the guards lead her away.

As the dizziness begins to fade from her body Dusk's anger soon replaces the feeling of helplessness. If she could, she would ruin that doctor just for all the pain he was put her through. _And my friends_ a tiny voice in the back of her mind says, but Dusk places her hand on the wall to support her. She has only ever had Dusk as a friend, and if she made any new friends, would that be betraying her? Could she handle having two new friends when she could possible get killed soon? The guards push her until she is moving again, and she tries to think of the details in her vision. Soon they are back at the meeting place, and Dusk can't remember the details because she only hears laughter of the devil. _His laugh. _Everyone is already sitting in a circle and talking by time Dusk has arrived, and the awkward moment for her is going to her seat with all eyes staring at her. Fortunately for her, she spots the four eyes she was waiting to see; one pair dark green and the other a dark, dark brown like her own. A small smile forms on her pale lips knowing her inner voice was right, and she possibly could make a friend or two here while she is living here. The meeting can't go slower for Dusk as the seconds like on by, and after staring at her nails and nodding her head up and down for forty minutes, the stupid lady finally lets everyone have their chances at socializing with everyone. Dusk all but runs to the back table where her Luna and Sally sat before. She makes it there second, and Sally soon follows behind, and they give each other a small hug and smile before taking a seat.

"Where were you, Luna? Sally asks turning her head to Luna and Dusk does the same wondering why she would not show up to meet them. It's not that Sally and Dusk didn't have a good time talking about interesting things, they did, but it would have been nicer with the whole group.

Luna bites her lip struggling to say what she wants to. "I had a meeting with the doctor yesterday." She says quietly, and everyone drops there eyes lost in their own memories.

Sally literally starts to shake and hold her head slightly. "Did he do bad things to you?" She whispers and can't finish the sentence without stuttering.

"How did you know he did that?" Dusk blurts before Luna can answer.

"He has done it to me ever since I was little." Sally replies and pulls up her knees and hugs them to her chest and lays her head on her knees.

"You are still little now, Sally. We are all only nine." Luna says and each girl cracks a smile at the attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I know. Dusk, did he do it to you too?" Sally asks as she pushes back her long hair away from her face.

"He made my eyes stay open until they burned to look at pictures." Dusk mutters as she bites her nails and looks at Luna.

"He made my body feel on fire and then burning if I didn't answer questions." Luna replies next, and turns to Sally.

"He would cut me and use electricity on me." Sally finishes as they all meet each others eyes.

"To find out our weaknesses," Dusk starts to say.

"And discover our," Luna jumps in next to finish on the sentence.

"Powers." They all say at last and small gasps of shock fill the tiny bubble that the girls are in.

"You all have powers?" Sally asks in awe knowing someone out there was like her, and she didn't have to be alone anymore.

They both nod once with a new emotion they have not felt forever; happiness.

"What can you do?" Luna asks, a bright smile and a shine of joy fill the eyes that were lost in the dark.

"I can see the future. My mother always called me a Watcher." Dusk replies as a surge of pride and sadness fills her core at the talk of her mother.

"I can twist a persons mind so they can experience anything mostly misery and pain though." Luna says and Thorn and Dusk are both surprised at the thought of a person so loving, as Luna, would posses a power so cruel.

"I can control a persons mind to do what I want. I like to think of them as my puppets." Sally says with a smirk on her face. "I did that to the doctor, and he was not too happy."

"I wish I could do that. All I can do is see what is going to happen." Dusk groans and slumps in her seat.

"Quit complaining Dusk or I'll kick your butt." Luna snaps giving Dusk a sweet smile.

"I would see you doing it before it happens." Dusk retorts back giving Luna a 'in your face' look.

"I could always control you not to move, and then she could kick it?" Sally smiles lowering one leg to rest.

"Ouch I'm so wounded." Dusk says holding the opposite side where her heart is supposed to be.

"That's not your heart." Luna questions, but it is more of a statement.

"Exactly to show she isn't really wounded." Sally says rolling her eyes.

"Switching sides on me, Sally? You're like a rose sweet then a thorn in a second." Luna shakes her head then grabs a cup of water the psychiatrist is passing around to the patients still left in the meeting.

"No, take that back, she's no rose she is a thorn constantly." Dusk declares after taking a sip of water.

"I kind of like that for you, Sally. It would be an awesome nickname." Luna utters giving her an encouraging wink.

"You guys think so?" Sally asks raising an eyebrow and swishing her water back and forth.

"Yeah with our name we will be badass." Dusk smirks looking around the room.

"Alright I'm all in for it." Thorn says as Luna gives Dusk a disapproving stare.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you swearing words are bad?"

"No, my mother died. My bastard of a father murdered her and hurt me, so I'm used to hearing this language. It helps my anger." Dusk grips the cup, gets up, and stomps away and throws the cup hard in the garbage can.

"I never knew mine." Thorn says her voice fills with longing for the life she wishes she could have had.

"Mine gave me up." Luna bows her head and stays quiet for a minute or so.

Then the time is up, and they all have to go to their rooms for the night. The guards inform everyone that it is nearly eight o' clock, and for a award for being so well, each patient will participate in a scavenger hunt around the institution tomorrow, and whoever wins will star in a new project the doctor has called Operation X. Thorn could care less about the project as long as they could potentially go outside since that is apart of the institution. Thorn goes to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and is lying down in bed when two soft knocks interrupt her almost sleep. She walks to the door and frowns.

"What are you guys doing here?" She whispers to Dusk and Luna opening the door slowly so no one hears the door, and they get in trouble.

"I needed to tell you something. I had a vision about the game tomorrow." Dusk says shutting the door and takes a seat on Thorn's bed.

"What was it about?" Luna asks taking a seat also, and Thorn sits at the top sharing the blanket with the others.

"It's hard to explain, but I know it's bad. That plan the guards were talking about? It ends up with a lot of death, and Thorn you were one of them that died. You had blood all around you. I knew because I saw your eye closing, and a feeling of dread." Dusk says shaking slightly from the cold.

"So you're saying the doctor has a plan that could get us all killed and there is no way to stop it?" Luna asks.

"Yep." Dusk replies cheerfully, but the sarcasm overpowers it.

"Lovely." Thorn groans and falls down on her pillow.


	7. Chapter Seven: Game On

_**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays! Thank you to everyone who has supported this story and my sequel. It makes me really happy! My gift to you, and I will be praying the sugar cookies I ate will be enough for me to stay awake and write another chapter. Goodnight and enjoy! **_

**_Disclaim: Paradise Fears owns this song I just love it so much I had to use it. _**

**_Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, _**_**Hanna-Barbera Production, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network own Scooby Doo. **_

_and then who becomes a part of our united mass or harmony,  
And that's kind of become the thesis to this song,  
Because through suffering, acceptance, grief, and strife,  
There's no way that your puzzle piece fits into our puzzle wrong,  
because everyone is welcome on this stage that we call life. ~Paradise Fears_

_**~Witch**_

_Chapter Seven: Game On_

The morning bell rings loud to Thorn who spent hours talking with Dusk and Luna about the game they had going on today. Another problem was the potential chance of her dying today since Dusk's visions were pretty accurate in telling the truth. She shakes slightly at her reflection in the mirror as her cut stands out against her pale skin. She washes her face with cold water, waking her up slightly, and turns to see Dusk and Luna sleeping on the floor and panic slowly drips into her bloodstream like a killer disease. If they were caught they would never see each other again, and that doctor would make sure of it. Shaking them both she whispers their names while straining her ear range to increase so she can hear for any guards coming. After another round of shaking the two other girls wake up with small yawns.

"What time is it?" Luna says sleepily as she pushes herself to a sitting position.

"It's time for you guys to go. If anyone catches us we won't see each other again." Thorn says urgently while pulling Dusk up.

"How do you know this?" Luna questions as she straightens out her gown.

"There is a reason why some of us are in this ward and others in another. This is the potentially dangerous kids, and the others are the really crazy ones. There were these two girls a couple years ago who would never leave each other. The doctor turned his cheek until they tried to escape, and the next night they disappeared."

"What happened to them?" Dusk mumbles sitting on Thorn's bed.

"That's the thing no one knows. Rumors scattered saying they just died from being separated for too long, but I always thought it was fishy."  
"You think the doctor did it?" Dusk states and Thorn wonders if she can read minds along with seeing the future.

"I do. Can you look into the past?" Thorn says as her hopes spike with the thought of knowing what happened to the two girls.

Dusk shakes her head. "I can't see into the past only the future." She says before standing up and giving the girls a hug.

"I'll see you later?" Luna questions the girls, opening the door as quietly and quickly as she can.

They both nod, and give each other one last hug. Thorn watches the girls disappear down the halls and waves. "See you later." She says shutting the door.

A few minutes later the nurses come to give everyone their daily medication, and Thorn glares at the older nurse. The other nurse, Nicole, smiles warmly at her and hands her a pile of clothes.

"These are for the games." She says bending down to pull up Thorn's sleeve and leans into her ear. "I know of your girls plan. You're not the only one with a special power. When the event is nearly done, find me in the darkest corner of the institution, and we will leave this place together. Do you know where I'm talking about?" She says before giving the injection into Thorn and stands up.

As they leave she turns to give Thorn a warning and winks at her. Thorn gives a small nod and smile at the thought of someone else on their side. Their chances of survival are small, but right now, Thorn feels as if they can win.

Once she is dressed, she meets the other patients in the meeting room with the staff smiling proudly at their work. She spots Dusk and Luna and goes to meet them until she feels a small shiver of cold air lick her shoulder. Eyes follow her every step as she turns her head over her shoulder to see the doctor's sadistic gleam in his eye as he watches her. Standing in place, she waits patiently to find an opening to get to Dusk and Luna. One doesn't come, and Thorn is forced to stand alone with the sea of gloomy faces as the doctor splits the people into groups. Fate really isn't on her side Thorn decides as her, Dusk, and Luna are placed in different groups which means they will be competing against each other. Thorn pushes her hair out of her face and follows her fellow group members like a ghost wishing she could disappear. The patients line up in straight lines perpendicular to the hallway they were just in, and the rules are explained to them; there are none. Anything goes in this game, and a spark of mischief shines in Thorn's eyes knowing she can use her special power. The doctor says one more thing that Thorn doesn't hear, and signals for the games to begin.

Her teammates consist of James, Brooke, and Tara not a good team with their personalities, but hopefully they would pull through for the prize at the end. All four of them spring forward fighting the moving crowd, of conformists lost in their own nightmare, and push their bodies harder as the strain of physical exercise hits them. None of them has done anything like this, and that's one reason winning is so important Thorn decides as she and her group take a left into the crazy hallway. Yelling and problems already arise as James orders them to stop, and look for the first clue. Brooke and Tara fight to go through the hallway first pushing and biting each other.

"Knock it off before I personally beat you down." Thorn snaps at the two older girls, feeling the rush of her powers kick in, and they simply nod with their eyes.

James gives her a head nod in return, and goes to look at the wall. "He said that there would be a place where both opposing forces would collide, and that would be where the first clue would be."

"Opposing forces is that really it? Couldn't they have been more specific?" Brooke says crossing her arms staring at the blank, white wall.

"It's a game it is not supposed to be specific you idiot." Tara angrily replies back to her sister.

"Bite me, Tara." She snaps going for Tara's face until James blocks her body with his tall frame.

"If we want to win this we have to work together not fight. I didn't beat up that guy last month for nothing, and I don't oppose to hitting girls, so you behave. Got it?" James says as he punches the wall to show he was indeed serious on that matter.

While all this was going down, Thorn was busy staring back at the walls as the voices of the others grew louder with each passing breath. One thing was bothering her about this hallway; there was no light source in the area, since it tends to make the patients more work then usual, and yet, there were streams of light along the wall. The light mixed with the shadow creating a perfect shade value.

"You guys look at the wall. See how the colors blend together? This would be the perfect place to hide something since everyone hates to come to this part." Thorn explains as James knocks on the wall, and a hollow sound replies back.

"Good thinking, girl. How did you think to come up with the whole color looking?" James asks demanding the two girls look watch for anyone coming.

Thorn shrugs and joins James next to the wall. "I like to stare at the ceiling and pretend I'm coloring. Plus, the lights cast shadows." She says knocking on the wall as James frowns as he bends down to take a closer look at the wall.

"There is something wrong with this. There shouldn't be cracks on the wall, and yet there is." James says knocking on the wall harder, and it moves a fraction.

He pulls harder, and the wall crumbles at their feet leaving a cloud of dust to fill their lungs. The coughing seizes to a halt as James wipes his eyes and curses. "Damnit someone already got to it!" He says smashing the other part of the wall with rage.

Thorn shakes as she puts a hand on his shoulder, and feels his body tremble and small muscles strain at the sudden pressure. "We will get whoever has it, and we will end up winning this thing you'll see." Thorn says giving him a small smile in hopes it will encourage him to bet better.

It doesn't, and he storms away leaving Thorn to talk to Brooke and Tara who talks about God knows what. It takes them a couple of minutes to run into a group, and this whole time Thorn wonders if they were all dead. The voices has died down, and only small drops of voices could be heard, and the occasional sneeze or whimper. The group takes a couple of sharp turns and the heat makes Thorn sweat and breath heavily. She stops to take a couple of deep breaths, and rubs her head. The doctor decided to take another round of electricity to Thorn, and drew and redrew her blood making her watch it until she was sick in fear. This combined with the late night she had, Thorn is defiantly off her game today.

"Can you make it, girl?" James says quietly as the two other girls start to sing some random song neither of them knows.

"I'll be fine I just am a little weak from treatment yesterday." Thorn says leaning on the wall for support.

"Treatment my ass this place is a hellhole. Come on girl let's get going." James says, and before Thorn can protest, he has Thorn thrown over his shoulder and allows her to readjust herself so she is in a piggyback position.

"Why are you doing this, James? You don't care about anyone but yourself, and you made that happen with all those nasty fights you get into." Thorn says rotating her neck so she can see the side of his face.

He laughs to himself and shakes his head. "You do what you have to do to survive that's something you and I both know." He says before falling silent for another couple of hallways. "You remind me of my sister." James says barely audible and wipes at his face.

They stay quite after that lost in their own thoughts and fantasies. Thorn is in shock at the thought of James caring for someone let along her. The more she thinks about it, the more it became clear. He was always watching her in the shadows when she was little, and after being picked on one day, she saw James talk to the bully, and he never spoke to Thorn again. _He's been watching and protecting me my whole life_ Thorn thinks before laying her head on his back. They come to a fork in the road and he sets her down seeing shadows come closer to them. They walk in the area of the other group, and Thorn comes straight into Luna's group. Luna's eyes fill with relief and they share a smile as the rest of the members become tense.

"Did you find the first item?" Ricky asks James as they step closer to each other.

"If I did I sure in hell wouldn't tell you. Did you find it?" James retorts back.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't." Ricky taunts giving James a cruel glare.

James snorts and rolls his eyes. "Let's get going everyone they are a waste of our time." He says stepping around Ricky and heads down the hallway where screams and the doctor's voice rang loud and clear; they only had a half an hour left to complete their first round of the game.

Thorn looks to Luna who gives her a plea of help with her eyes. "James wait," Thorn calls grabbing his arm, "they maybe able to help us. Since we know they don't have whatever we're looking for, they can help us find out who does." Thorn says stopping James who looks torn at the decision.

"This is on you, girl." He says with a harsh tone, but Thorn quickly sees a sense of humor in his eyes.

The two groups merge into one and Thorn and Luna reach for each other giving a small embrace before walking with the rest of the group. They all walk as slowly as they can they dread the thought of going where the adults were. Once they are in the room they see hell is loose. People are fighting throwing punches, kicks, biting and scratching and in the middle of it all is Dusk. Through the mass of moving bodies, Thorn can only make out a small object in her hand that Dusk is desperately trying to keep a hold on as another girl tries to take it from her.

"Of course Dusk would have seen where it was. She just had to look for it." Luna says as they use the fight or flight instinct to take down a group of boys coming for them.

"It was smart if you think about it." Thorn says demanding the older boy go and block other people from their path as Luna makes people freeze in throbbing agony as she moves her small fingers.

"Dusk over here!" Luna shouts as the girls fight their way into the crowd. As they move, they are thrown side to side and elbows jam into Thorn's ribs making it even harder to breath.

Once they are in the circle of madness, Luna and Thorn pry off the girl and grab onto the object. It was a small box with an old fashion looking clock on it, but time was not moving. The doctor claps his hands and orders everyone to move so he can see the winners. His eyes give a sickening gleam as he laughs congratulating the girls on their win, but only one of them can. Josh, Dusk's leader, shoves Luna out of the way and hollers that their team won it first. In the end, he takes his side, and Dusk's team is declared the winner, and they all must go to bed to get up early the next day. Sighs of anger and disappointment flood through the room as everyone goes back to their rooms without a word. Thorn is able to see Dusk once, and gives her a smile before turning in the opposite direction to her own cell. She stares at the ground, white shoes now bleak and torn from all the running that was done. She passes the doctors and nurses who continue on with their conversation.

"There was no way they couldn't have touched it without being burned. My thoughts exactly, Mark. Project X will be able to come alive if we find others who can do it. I already have my suspicion and I know who I want to have on the team. Call Mr. M and tell him his team is almost prepared." The doctor says and the team shares a round of laughter as Thorn exits the hallway with more questions than answers.


	8. Chapter Eight: Getaway

_**Longest chapter yet! This chapter has about a chapter or two felt before this story is complete. I thank everyone who has reviewed this story! They really help writers continue on in a dark time. **_

**_Disclaim: Paradise Fears owns this song I just love it so much I had to use it. _**

**_Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, _**_**Hanna-Barbera Production, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network own Scooby Doo. **_

And we don't really care who you are,

everyone is capable of looking up and wishing on a star,

so catch it, so contagious, this day-dreamer's disease,

and hope can be your sword, slaying darkness with belief, ~Paradise Fears

**~Witch**

_C__hapter Eight Getaway_

Luna winces as she blows on her cut one more time before washing it in the sink in the corner next to her bed. The blood washes down the drain, and she lets out a sigh of exhaustion as she climbs into the hard bed, and pulls up the light blanket wrapping it around her tall frame. There would be no visiting her friends tonight with her sour mood from the game earlier today. Counting the bars on the window, Luna searches her thoughts on why she was like this. Sure she was upset her team lost, but shouldn't she be happy for Dusk? At least one of her friends got the first clue, and there were no rules so Dusk's powers were fair game. A stormy, black cloud hangs over her head as she wrestles herself to sleep, but it never comes. After minutes of trying, she sits up in bed and rubs the tired out of her eyes. She gets up, and welcomes the cool temperature of the hard tiled floors as she walks around her room trying not to make a sound. After minutes of trying to talk herself out of her rational fears, she comes up with no other conclusion. She is envious of Dusk for winning, and after listening to the cold feelings in her heart, she starts to hate her. Why should Dusk be the one to get the glory of winning and a good power whereas, Luna has worked her entire life to be the best, and she ended up getting expelled from school with unwanted powers?

Fury claws at her like a snake biting its prey, hoping Luna will let the darkness devour her, and reach her potential. Luna grips her head hard as her hands shake from the pressure building inside her. Why was she being punished? This life wasn't meant for her, all she had to do was be a good daughter, and she couldn't even do that right! No wonder her parents sent her away she was out of control, dangerous, she deserved this. Luna had even hurt people in here with her so called "gift" as the doctor puts it. If anything, it's a curse, and Luna wonders if this is real. Could it possibly be just a nightmare, and she will wake up in the arms of her loving parents the next morning? Luna glances down at the raw claw marks dug into her arm when a girl tried to stop Luna from getting to Dusk. Touching it with gentle fingers makes the string activate, and Luna sadly knows this is no nightmare; it's reality. Walking to the glass door she puts her hand on the smooth, hard surface before running her hand down it. Her fury turns into yearning and melancholy for her old parents, old friends, and old life. She has no weapon to do any self harm physically, but mentally could she use her powers to affect herself? Was it worth it? To be normal, Luna would do anything. Closing her eyes, she summons up her powers, and points to herself channeling all her negative energy to her mind. At first, it started as a simple headache, but after awhile it grew and grew until she was clutching her head silently screaming, and welcoming the pain.

"Luna! Damnit stop this and let me in!" Thorn's small voice shouts, but Luna barely hears in over the force inside her.

"Let me in, Luna." Thorn says with a calming voice, and a wave of confusion and dizziness settles the sharp pain in her skull numbing it until she stands and lets Thorn in.

She wears a thankful, sad smile before wrapping her arms around the taller girl. "It's hard to block out isn't it? The feeling of giving up is so strong you almost do it." Thorn says as she leads a stumbling Luna to her bed.

"How do you know this?" Luna says before wiping her forehead that was full of sweat.

"I felt it before too." Thorn sadly states.

"When did you? You seem so in control now that-"

"That I am invincible? No, you and Dusk have been here for a couple of moths I could say with the building growing colder. I have been here for as long as I can remember. I went through the depression you are battling now, and Dusk already had her depression that I can tell. It gets easier as time goes on, and I'll make sure nothing happens to you, Luna." Thorn explains as she wraps Luna's hands under the blankets.

"It's alright to feel this bad? I hated Dusk earlier today when she won I always win, and I never come in second place." Luna argues clenching her fists.

"Is that you talking?" Thorn asks making Luna open her mouth then shut it fast.

Was this her talking? She never wanted to _hate _anyone, and here she was saying she did because of her place in a competition. This was her beliefs talking and ruling her. She was better then first place, right? She was who she wanted to be, and Luna does not want to be that girl striving for first place all the time. Her muscles loosen up and she finds herself relaxing into the bed, happy to have this crushing weight off her.

"How are you so smart?" Luna asks, feeling odd at Thorn's sense of logic.

Thorn shrugs while giving a chuckle. "I have no idea. I think I'm just good at reading peoples' moods. I like to help people."

"Thank you." Luna says softly giving Thorn a long hug.

"You're welcome, but now I have to tell you something. There is this lady named Nicole, and she came to me before the games, and told me to meet her where the darkest part shines. She is going to help us become free." Thorn says standing up and brushes down her black hair.

"So we are going to be free?" Luna says imagining the outside world again.

"I hope so I'm going to try and talk to Dusk tonight after I leave here." Thorn says going to the door slowly.

"Thorn wait, how will we meet up if we are in separate groups?" Luna asks as panic seeps back into her veins.

"We use our powers." Thorn says before shutting the doors leaving Luna to wish for a better outcome in the games.

A happy dream awaits Luna as she falls asleep for what seems like a couple of minutes before the guards rip her out of bed. Groaning from the lack of sleep, she joins the patients at the place where they get their bowl of oatmeal and nuts with a small glass of water. She spots Dusk's blonde hair and hurries over to her before sitting down with her.

"You know everything?" Dusk asks quietly as she takes a bite of oatmeal and cringes.

"Yep, and I'm excited for it." Luna replies talking a bite of the stale peanut as Sally sits down across from the girls.

"The nurse gave me a wink earlier today, so I guess it's still on." Thorn says pushing her hair behind her.

"I can't wait to leave this hellhole." Dusk comments as she takes a sip of water. "This food tastes terrible."

"You didn't swear!" Thorn cheers as Dusk gives her an amusing smile.

"I didn't? I can correct myself you know. This food tastes fucking terrible!" Dusk pronouncing each word slowly causing Thorn to grip the table.

"You're terrible you know that?" She asks looking down at her food.

"Don't you mean fucking terrible?" Luna asks as Thorn shakes her head back and forth.

"Not you to, Luna. You guys are such liars saying I switch sides when you really do." Thorn says as they follow the group of patients into the room where the meetings were held.

"Since the first part of the game is completed, you must find a small key in the smallest parts of our dear home." The doctor's voice rises over everyone else's, and his words cause the room to go quiet.

With that, everyone is left to find what they are instructed to do, and Thorn, Dusk and Luna run into a random corner. Their voices are called by their teammates, and they only move on.

"You know, that James guy isn't as bad as we thought." Thorn says as they pass through the black hallway as they go deeper and deeper into the off limits section.

"And how do you know that?" Dusk asks giving her a confused look.

Thorn then tells them about the way James helped her when she was younger, and Luna thanks him, and reminds herself to give him a hug when they see him again. The hallway has become nearly pitch black now, and they struggle to see, and hold hands to not lose each other in the darkness.

"We can do this you guys just a little further and turn left. I've seen this girl, and she will help us." Dusk encourages moving her pace faster so they were scurrying through the tunnel like halls avoiding the drops of unknown as they fell to the floor.

It takes Luna a minute to really try and look at Dusk to see her eyes unblinking which obviously meant she was using her powers to find the place. _A place where the darkness shines the brightest_ Luna thinks over and over before tapping her finger on her lips. There were only so many places you could go in this hospital, and that's when Luna has it.

"I know where we have to go." Luna says before running into Thorn who stopped after hearing this.

"Where?" Both girls ask simultaneously who look at Luna with wild eyes.

"The surgeon room of course. If you think about it, no one goes there but him, and he is dark. Surgery is supposed to be a good thing, so that's the light in the puzzle." Luna explains as they follow Dusk who is muttering in annoyance when she didn't see that coming.

"Sometimes I love you being a freaky genius." Dusk says as they run up the flight of stairs to the second top floor.

Once they are there, Dusk leads them on until they stop at a door, and Thorn knocks five times before whispering they are here. Nothing happens until they hear a small click, and the door creeps open to see Nicole standing there in her uniform. Thorn shakes as they walk in, and the nurse shuts and locks the door.

"How will we do this?" Dusk demands as Nicole pulls out a package of Oreo cookies and sets them on the small table beside her.

She then goes to the desk and pulls out the bottom drawer and holds out keys. "We walk out." She says before pulling her hair in a ponytail.

"Why are you helping us ma'am?" Luna says remembering her manners to speak polite to her elders.

The nurse rubs her hand through Luna's hair with a smile. "This is a long story, so I will try and explain it the best I can. This game is not to give anyone freedom, but to allow the head doctor to find a group of special kids to go out and do dirty work like cheat and steal valuable things. Mr. M is the man waiting for the kids to be delivered tonight after the game is done. The special prize everyone is looking for, it is the doctor's old watch that will be glued to a black box to have a clock to stick in your pocket. Worthless really, but it shows who has the powers he needs. He took in people that would not be missed, and I watched you two," She says directing her gaze to Dusk and Luna, "become a victim of the system. Your father wanted you brain washed Muffy, and that is why you came here. Your parents Luna were "convinced" by Mr. M that you were bad and needed to re taught your ways."

"What about me?" Thorn asks quietly as Luna and Dusk absorbs the information they were just given. _I was never bad?_ Luna asks herself, and happiness fills her core.

"You my dear, I am not sure. I came here a year after you, but your records show an older women that was admitted years before you. I believe that this person was your mother or sister, and when the doctor couldn't have her he want for you." The nurse explains as sorrow fills some parts in her speech. "Let us get going before we waste anymore time." She says grabbing her purse and opening the door quietly.

"What about the other kids Nurse Nicole?" Thorn asks as they follow the nurse to another door that leads to a part of the hospital they have never seen.

"I will come back for them. As for the nurse, I am not a nurse. You are looking at special agent Nicole Sanwaren. I was sent undercover to report any illegal activity, and now I will have living proof, and this hospital will be shut down." She says giving the girls a wink before leading them to another part of the hospital where screams of fighting were happening a little bit away.

They move at a quickening pace and make it down the stairs once again. Luna knew they were talking the stairs because the concrete masking their footsteps would conceal them better than taking the noisy elevator. Special Agent Nicole keeps whispering that they are almost there, and Luna recognizes where they are. They made it to the first floor where they had only three more rooms to go through, and they were home free. All the guards and doctors were a floor up since the patients were told to look in the middle of the hospital for the key. The journey seems like an easy win until the door is locked, and the only way out is another door to the guard's break room. Taking a risk, they do so, and there were only two guards when Nicole busts the door open. Luna uses her powers to drop them to their knees while Nicole knocks them out with a gun she had hidden in the pocket of her white uniform. Dusk suggests they do something so they cannot leave, and the four of them work their way to tie up the heavy men, and place them in the closet. Next, they make their past the room of windows where fresh air was blowing freely around the room. Annoyance fills Luna and most likely the other girls as they always smell the dust and other smells of the suffocating rooms, and down here, where no patient was allowed to go, they had free flowing air that tastes wonderful.

"How cruel is this place?" Luna asks as they quicken their pace as voices start to be heard.

"This is the worst mental asylum there is in America, honey, but you girls will be out of it soon." Nicole finally says as they make their way to the first floor, and cars and loud voices can be heard. She laughs as the girls faces fill with confusion at strange sounds they have never heard of.

"This is it girls." Nicole says squeezing each girls hand as Luna wears the biggest smiles she has ever had.

"Not so fast Mrs. Nicole." A voice calls out and a paralyzing fear spreads through Luna, and surely the girls she has known to be like sisters to her.

They all turn to see the doctor sitting there with his wicked smirk and guards surrounding him. "I guess trust and loyalty is something you don't know, huh? How about you naughty girls? Such naughty children, and here I thought I wouldn't have to resort to this. I promised your father Dusk dear I would have you forgetting everything you knew, and I gave you a chance to be good. You girls haven't, and now I will be forced to repeat such tragedy." He says shaking his head and wiping his glasses clean from the dust surrounding him.

"What are you talking about?" Thorn asks, knowing she shouldn't have said anything, but she couldn't help herself.

"Why you should know, sweetheart. You were there when they took those girls away, and they were never heard from again. That's because I gave them new memories and a new purpose in life." The doctor says before reaching inside his coat and pulls out a picture of two graves.

"You killed them!" Thorn screams fighting against Nicole as she held her back.

"A necessary must to keep control of my children." He says nonchalantly.

"Your children my ass you kidnapped us all." Dusk declares cracking her knuckles.

"If you want to see it that way, but we really must be hurrying this up. I need to be somewhere." He says before nodding to the guards Luna is thrown back and runs outside into the world.

The snow falls softly in this new world as Luna catches herself from slipping on the icy stairs as shouts are heard. The streets are close to empty as a black car starts to move after sitting at a traffic light. The car slowly parks at the edge of the curb and brakes, as a gunshot is heard and a flash of blonde hair falls. The girls scream as Nicole's blood spills onto the white snow staining the innocence forever. Tears stream down Luna's face as they reach to hold Nicole as her breaths begin to move slower.

"Don't give up." She whispers and closes her eyes as they feel her body go limp, and a car door shuts with more force than necessary.

"Ahh, Mr. M, it is so good of you to come on these road conditions. May I introduce you to the Project X's main offense and defense team." The doctor says as the girls turn to the blonde haired, brown eyed man in front of them.

"Oh hell no." Dusk whispers and tries to escape but the man predicts her movements and catches her easily.

"I see you still remember me you little bitch. Well, we will have to change that won't we?" He says before fighting her into the car and grabs Thorn and Luna as they scream.

The car pulls away slowly so no attention is drawn to them, and Luna shakes from the cold. "Dusk, who is this man?" She asks as he sits across from them, watching their movements.

"My bastard father." Dusk replies, meeting her father's demonizing gaze.

**In case anyone is confused, I will go into detail about this chapter. **

** The doctor is not only a doctor, but a human trafficker who sells psychic kids to other organizations, and people like Mr. M (Michael Dusk's dad surprise!) who have high superiority in the buisness world. Nicole was a agent from the FBI who went undercover as a nurse to try and shut down this operation, from the inside, but didn't make it in the end. **

**Now, the girls are in the custody of Dusk's father. **

**Thank you all for reading, and have a fun winter break! **

** ~Witch**


	9. Chapter Nine: Safety

**_Disclaim: Paradise Fears owns this song I just love it so much I had to use it. _**

**_Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, _**_**Hanna-Barbera Production, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network own Scooby Doo. **_

_The walls are singing, "Hallelujah, amen."_

_The walls sing you to sleep._

_One secret meant to keep you safe tonight,_

_I swear that everything will be alright. ~Paradise Fears_

_Chapter Nine: Safety _

The car ride wasn't long the way they were taking to _his_ house Dusk notes counting the trees along the side of the road. It was saddening really, Luna and Thorn's first experience back into civilization was complete hell, and it was all because of her father. No one said a word in the car, and that was just fine for Dusk who was currently trying to see their future with no luck. She didn't have time to panic and whimper like the other girls did, as they turned into the hidden driveway leading to her house, she was in life or death keep calm, panic mode. The car rolls over the rocks in the driveway, and pulls to a complete stop before the doors open. His hand grabs Luna and Thorn's wrist together and Dusk's separately as he drags them kicking and screaming into the house.

"Shut the hell up you spoiled bitches before I get really mad." He says pushing Thorn and Dusk down the stairs their moans of pain make Dusk sick to her stomach.

"Just let them go and-"

"Muffy shut your fucking mouth if you know what is good for you. I intend to break each one of you." He says before slapping her face, and watches the force knocks her to the ground.

Dusk's body feels razor-sharp stings all over as she tumbles down the stairs; her hands grasp her head trying to protect herself as her mother taught her to do so. Her breathing hitches as each gasp of breath brings in a new pain to her body as the footsteps grow closer.

"If you girls are already weak from this, you won't survive this treatment." He says before locking the girls' wrists to metal chains against the cold brick wall.

Fear and dread fill Dusk's body at the familiar methods of this torture. It was simple to know what he was planning, but it was hell to try and fight. She watched as he took out the pocket knife Dusk and her mother got him for Christmas a couple of years ago, intended to help carve decorations and protection, but was being used in a situation that was much less joyous. He cut into Thorn's body first picking the areas that were more sensitive and more likely to bleed. He sliced her wrists, inside of the elbows, thighs, and along her back, and she shakes with each passing cut. Dusk feels sorry for Thorn knowing her worst fear was blood, and her history with it made her sick. Luna was next, and she fought well for awhile until he grabs her neck and slams her head against the wall. After finishing with her, his eyes lock down on her as he laughs.

"I didn't think I would have to do this to my own daughter." He says, cuts her as she does not make a sound. One thing she learned through the abuse was to never give them the satisfaction. It was too late for Thorn and Dusk on that part.

"You're no father to me. You're dead to me." She hollers back as he goes to wipe the knife clean with a dark towel.

"Brave words she speaks for a girl who is tied up." He says turning his back to them and pulls out a dark brown bag and bucket, and goes upstairs.

"Luna, Thorn open your eyes this is our chance to escape. Luna, can you project your power now?" Dusk pleads as she looks over to her fellow chained up friends.

"Dusk, I'm so tired." Thorn whispers and horror smacks Dusk in the face. Thorn has lost too much blood previous to this, and anymore could leave her body in a terrible state.

"You stay with me, Sally. Don't you dare give up on me." Dusk demands wishing she had Thorn's power to command so she could get a taste of her own medicine.

"Dusk, how long do we have?" Luna finally says lifting her head so she can lean it against the brick wall.

Dusk closes her eyes and tries to summon her happy place where she could learn the future of what was to become, but her body was weak, so she could only see small pieces of sunlight and a hand reaching out to her. When her eyes are open, her father is setting the bucket on the ground with a hose hanging above it. He turns the hose on, a drop of water falls into the bucket with a loud splash. He laughs walking back upstairs, and locks the door. The water falls into the buck again, and again, and again. This goes on for days with only scrapes of food and water to keep them conscious enough for more rounds of questioning and torture. Dusk reaches in a frantic attempt to cover her ears, but her hands are too high to reach her ears. Her body jumps at the sound of the water hitting the bucket, and she now knows how people can go insane at this sound. No matter how hard she tries, she cannot use her powers even though she tries every couple of minutes. This torture is mentally exhausting for Dusk, and she can't focus clearly enough to get a good picture. Thorn and Dusk are in worse condition than she is, and she wants to claw her eyes out to distract her from this. Thorn starts to mutter to herself and sings louder to an Evanescence song they all know. Dusk taps her nail on the brick wall and closes her eyes, and concentrates on the beat of the music. Luna soon joins in tapping her shoes on the ground, and soon all girls are signing _Lithium_ with as much passion as they can to release their scared feelings out in some way. Once the song is done, Dusk falls back against the wall in a shortage of breath from the singing.

"What other torture does he do?" Thorn asks clearing her parched throat as she struggles to get a nice sentence to form.

"I don't know. I never got this far." Dusk says before he comes down stairs to beat the girls.

His sick laughter haunts Dusk as flashes of the past and present form together as her body receives each blow from her father. In the time he was laughing while kicking her, he fails to hear other footsteps. The pain stops Dusk looks up to see men restraining her father. A voice mutters something Dusk can't make out, and soon she is in the arms of someone, and sun warms her cold skin. After drinking orange juice and crackers, each girl is feeling the nerve to talk. They give their story of what happened, and Dusk smiles as each story matches up perfectly. When the detective asks for Thorn's name, she hesitates but agrees, and soon, Dusk finds out that Thorn has been missing for years in a small town in Massachusetts called OakHaven. After pleading with the officers, Thorn "convinces" them to let Dusk and Luna come along. Dusk sits in a heated car and closes her eyes as the drive from Pennsylvania to Massachusetts is a long one. Two days later, the girls are staring at an old Victorian house, and the snow gives them a welcoming chill.

"Can we do this?" Thorn whispers as the girls grip each others hands.

"We can do anything." Luna replies and the girls walk onto the chipped, white wooden stairs, and knocked on the door three times.


	10. Chapter Ten: Blissful Joy

_**The epilogue is here after ten chapters. I thank everyone for the support given to this story. This story was hard to create, let alone write, but in the end, I'm glad I did it. Thank you all. **_

**_Disclaim: Paradise Fears owns this song I just love it so much I had to use it. _**

**_Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, _**_**Hanna-Barbera Production, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network own Scooby Doo. **_

_No matter what you did, I promise we forgave it,_

_When all that's left is your voice, you've got no choice but to raise it,_

_All you broken hearts, all you dejected dreams,_

_Just let yourself be free because even broken wings can fly away. ~Paradise Fears _

_**~Witch**_

_Chapter Ten: Blissful Joy _

Thorn is unsure of what would happen when the door opens, but when the door finally opens, an older man gasp and put his hand to his mouth. His green eyes are full of shock, and two delicate lines frame his eyes showing his worry.

"Sally?" He questions, and his voice sparks a memory of Thorn when she was younger being held by this man, laughing at the faces he was making to cheer her up.

"Daddy?" She says as tears spill over her face and her hands shake.

"Yes, baby girl it's me." He says bending down to her level, and she is in his arms crying out her loss on his shirt as he strokes her hair whispering comforting words to her.

They stay like that for a couple of minutes fingers gripping and feeling unknown territory as he kisses her cheek, and lets the girls inside. Once they are inside, Dusk fumbles over her words and accidently calls Thorn's dad sir, and he laughs.

"My name is Willard McKnight you can call me whatever you want, Dusk. Mr. McKnight, Willard, whatever floats your boat." He says that makes Dusk smile a little.

Luna raises her hand, and bites her nails. "Can we call you daddy too?" She says so quietly, and Thorn guesses she wants someone to love her just as well.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. I won't object to anything." He says watching her face glow like a Christmas tree, and pries Sally's hand away from his gently.

"I'll go make us some hot chocolate since it is such a cold night tonight." He says before leaving the room, and Thorn feels Dusk stiffen.

"It's okay Dusk he won't hurt us." Thorn says rubbing her hand on her shoulder.

"Like hell he won't. He probably just went to go grab the bucket. He is probably being nice so we gain his trust, and it will be thrown in our faces again." Dusk says staring intently at the fire, and when her dad comes with four glasses of hot chocolate, she just huffs.

"How did Thorn get kidnapped?" Luna blurts after taking a small sip of the hot drink warmth filling her body.

Her dad looks confused at the name, and takes a sigh. "We went to go visit her mother in that place. She checked herself in after a spell went wrong, and then escaped after a month of being there. After I heard about the terrible things, I went to get her myself, but she was gone. Sally was by my side and we were walking back to the car. I turned my back for one second to help an elderly women walk to the crosswalks, and Sally was gone. I searched everywhere after that, and nothing ever came up." He says and Thorn grips the cup. That's why her nightmares always included a car, arms reaching to her, and screams. It wasn't a nightmare, but a memory.

"A spell?" Dusk asks with a confused look on her face.

Mr. McKnight then explains that Thorn's mother was Wiccan, and her blood passed to Thorn who was 1/16th Wiccan on her mother's side, and Thorn could care less about her heritage at this present second.

"You never stopped searching for me?" Thorn says as her father cups her face and stares into eyes that match his own. "I never did." He says and takes a sip of his drink and clasps his hands together looking at Dusk and Luna.

"What should we do with you two?" He asks as Dusk gives him a cold glare.

"Can they stay?" Thorn begs, and wraps the blanket around her further.

"Baby, they are missing children like you were." He says in a defeated voice, but Thorn can't help but smile at the past tense verbs he was using.

"My father is a murderous bastard." Dusk finally says resting her head on Luna's shoulder.

"That may be, but do you have a mother?" He asks trying to reach out to Dusk, who shakes her head.

"She's dead he murdered her, and would have murdered us." Dusk says as Mr. McKnight gets up and goes to Dusk.

"It is a saddening event when a loved one passes I know that feeling very well, and I won't hurt you." He says sitting on the coffee table.

"I know that." Dusk snaps back crossing her arms.

Mr. McKnight looks down at his hands. "You had a terrible past, and I understand that. I'm offering for you a chance at a new life, and happiness. Do you get what I am saying?" He asks as he sees how broken this girl is from her eyes. She is like a shell of the person she used to be.

"I get it." She says in the same tone of voice, and Thorn watches as her dad goes and hug's Dusk who struggles from the sudden embrace.

Her thrashes are useless to the strong arms of the stranger, and Dusk fights to flee before something terrible happens. Dusk will give credit to Thorn's dad as he is quite strong, but Dusk won't lower her guards for anything. After minutes, Dusk's body is aching from the strain she is putting her muscles through, and when the time is right, she relaxes into her strong arms.

"You won't be hurt again." He whispers into her ear, and a tear runs down Dusk's cheek as the abused little girl inside of Dusk sighs as she finally finds someone to love her.

More pressure is on Dusk as she looks to see Thorn and Luna join the hug, and with the fire cracking slowly, and the smell of wood is in the air, the broken individuals close their eyes for a peaceful sleep. Dawn awakes the girls hours later, and Thorn wakes up with Luna on top of her body snoring slightly causing her to laugh.

"Luna, wake up." Thorn says shaking Luna and pulling herself further up the couch.

"Hmm, what time is it?" Luna says as the sleep makes Luna's breath unbearable, but Thorn assumes they all are in need of a shower.

"I'm not sure, but I know you are breaking me." Thorn says as she points to her situation, and Luna gets up cheeks reddening. "Sorry Thorn." She says and Thorn shakes Dusk awake.

Once the girls are finally up, they get lost trying to find the kitchen, but soon find it. They enjoy a breakfast of cereal, toast, waffles, pancakes, and various fruits. Mr. McKnight explains that he was able to track down Luna's parents as her father was a well known dentist, and they denied a Luna living there. This hurt Luna mentally, but she takes a breath knowing it was for the best.

"You girls will need new clothes. I have some of Sally's old clothes, but they may not fit." He explains, peeling a banana and taking a sip of black coffee.

Once they are stuffed, Thorn is the first one to her room, and stares at it like a stranger. Nothing seems familiar in this room she is a stranger, a ghost, a shadow of her old self. The light pink walls are an unusual color with the sunlight hitting it, and trophies sit in a small corner of the room. Looking closer, she sees her name on it as she won it at a ballet recital. _I was a dancer?_ Thorn asks herself and sits on her bed the fabric unknown to her body.

"Let's check out the clothes. I don't see any vampire stuff, Thorn." Luna says opening the closet with a mirror on the outside, and Thorn looks as pale as paper.

"Neither do I." Dusk says examining the colored dresses hung up neatly in the stocked closet.

"Found it." Thorn shouts giving them a triumph smile as she looks under her bed, and pulls out a black _Sketchers _shoe box, and opens it to see vampire related items.

"Let's get out of these clothes." Luna says, while peeling off the hospital gown full of blood, dirt, sweat, and tears.

Each girl does the same, once they are in a bathroom and showers for a long time. The hot water sprays on Thorn as she watches the water turn black and red, and she shutters. _It's all over now_ the voice in her head reminds her, but Thorn has a feeling it will never be over. After their shower, she gets dressed, and her clothes almost fit, but she has grown taller over the years although she was shorter then Dusk and Luna. Her dad packs up the girls in his car, and they are off to the mall. Thorn can't remember what a mall is, but everything is new and exciting to her. As they walk to the store, she can't help but want to race inside and touch everything like a little kid. Dusk and Luna are the same with the bright smiles they wear, and they walk to different stores. After hours of shopping, Thorn, Dusk, and Luna have a new wardrobe filled with dark and light colored tops, skirts, jeans, shoes and sandals, and new bathroom items for each of them.

"On the count of three say cheese." The photo instructor says as he poses the girls in front of Mr. McKnight. They were able to choose an outfit they just bought as a surprise for a family photo.

Once they are home, Mr. McKnight hangs up the photo above the fireplace where presents were next to the fire. He puts on a rubber glove, and takes a bag full of their old patient gowns, and throws it in the fire.

"You girls will no longer have to live that life again." He mutters kissing the girls on the cheek, and grabs the video camera.

Thorn is first to open her present, and a black and red guitar stares at her, as she screams in excitement.

"Dusk, Luna, your presents are in out back." He says as the girls run and Thorn hears screaming. Joining her sisters, she sees a keyboard set and drums.

"Thank you, Daddy." Thorn says hugging her father then picks up her instrument.

"You're welcome, baby girl." He says before shutting the video camera and leaving the room.

Thorn, Dusk, and Luna set up their instruments in a small shed that was in their backyard, and play until they are satisfied. Thorn gives her sisters another hug happy to see them still alive after Dusk's frightening visions.

"What now, Thorn?" Dusk asks Thorn as she sits on the love seat and bangs her new drumsticks on her knee.

Thorn sits up straight and pulls her knees to her chest. "We live our lives." She says with a smile. The girls were finally living their lives in their sanctuary, and they lived their life in blissful joy.

**Over the ten years between Sanctuary and History Repeating the girls were able to get therapy, and overcome most of their struggles, but not all. **

** watch?v=KdKu_J5ebMg The link to Sanctuary by Paradise Fears. This video made me cry it is perfect. **

**I would like to give another thanks to everyone you are amazing. I love you all. **

**~Witch**


End file.
